


Buy One, Get One Free

by mira (stellamira)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gives Jared a very special Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy One, Get One Free

**Friday**  


Jared orders Jensen to strip as soon as they're through the door.

Jensen arches his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Strip," Jared repeats, pointing a finger at him. "Take your clothes off, undress, disrobe." He ushers Jensen into the dining room, pulls a familiar-looking little booklet out of his pocket and smacks it onto the table.

Jensen scowls. "Jared, you're not supposed to open your presents before Christmas." He looks around the room, frowns at the lack of wagging tails and barking. "Hey, and where are your dogs?"

"Already in San Antonio," Jared says. He points at the booklet. "Did you really want me to unpack that in front of my family?"

"Uh, no? That's why I told you to wait with the unwrapping for when you're alone."

"I was alone yesterday," Jared argues. "I want to redeem them. Now."

Jensen swallows. "All of them?"

Jared's mouth curls into a grin, the kind that makes Jensen think very dirty thoughts, yet kind of scares him at the same time. "Well. You're not flying out till Sunday evening, right? So we have the whole weekend, and I'm not letting you outta my bed until you have to catch your flight. We'll see how far we make it."

***

The first thing Jared does once he's got Jensen naked on his bed is jerk Jensen off, nice and slow with a big wicked hand. Jensen tries to clarify that the voucher is for _receiving_ a handjob, not giving it, but Jared obviously doesn't care. He's not letting up until Jensen is squirming under him, kicking the covers off of the bed. Jared smiles when Jensen finally comes and licks his hand clean after.

Jesus, next time Jensen's going to think twice about giving out gag gifts and getting Jared a Playstation 3 instead. On the other hand; Guitar Hero is not nearly as much fun as this.

***

In round two there's kissing. Lots of it. Soft and deep and hard and possessive. Jared's lips have mapped out Jensen's whole face once, Jensen's neck is tingling where Jared lightly bit him. His tongue doesn't even know what else to do besides slide along Jared's anymore.

The voucher says "making out", not frottage, but he can't stop the tiny movements of Jared's hips against his own, and he doesn't want to.

"Shh, shh," Jared murmurs as if he wants to soothe _Jensen_ , breaking the connection of their mouths, right before he spills over Jensen's stomach and kisses him again.

***

Third round, and Jared is finally doing it right. He's got his hands curled around Jensen's shoulders, digging his nails in somewhat painfully as Jensen sucks at the base of his cock. He's holding the shaft loosely, and Jared arches his back when Jensen rubs his thumb over the slit.

"Jensen, God."

Jensen brushes his nose against Jared's balls, sparse hair tickling. "Just Jensen will be enough."

"Yeah, fuck this, you're a god to me."

"God of cocksucking, huh? Blasphemous much?" Jensen opens his hand, licks his way up Jared's cock slowly.

Jared's whole body shakes as he laughs. "Yeah. So fucking good at this..." He comes the moment Jensen's mouth closes around the head.

***

Jensen dozes a little, waking up when the sun has already set, half buried under Jared's weight, legs tangled. The bed smells like sex already, they'll have to change the sheets at some point.

"Hey, I'm starving. Hey!" Jensen pokes Jared's shoulder. "You want something to eat?"

"Mmm." Jared doesn't move, except to wrap one leg even tighter around Jensen's hips.

"Chinese?"

"Pizza," Jared demands sleepily. "You're always makin' a mess with the rice, and then we'd have t' stop the sexin' to pick it outta the sheets."

"Okay." Jensen ruffles Jared's hair. If he stretches, he can just reach the bedside table to click on a light and fumble for a phone without dislodging Jared from his chest.

***

They eat in bed and manage another voucher after dinner before Jensen closes his eyes, exhausted, and falls asleep on the spot.

***

**Saturday**  


When Jensen wakes up, the digital clock on the beside table says 8:23 and when he rolls over Jared is leaning against the headboard, watching him. "Morning."

"Morning." Jensen stretches his arms over his head.

"You hungry?" Jared asks and Jensen's stomach rumbles on cue. "I can run down to the bakery and pick up a few muffins or something."

"Mmm, sounds good. Want me to come with?"

"Nah." Jared bends down and brushes his lips over Jensen's mouth. "You stay here and keep the bed warm."

***

Jared comes back with a delicious smelling paper bag that he sets on the bedside table, stripping out of his hoodie. Jensen opens the bag. Half a dozen muffins; banana and chocolate chip and blueberry, some cinnamon rolls and croissants.

"I'll start the coffee in a minute." Jared kicks his shoes off. " Forgot to do it before I went out."

"Oh, but I can –" When Jensen tries to get up, Jared's by his side lightening-quick and presses him back down. "C'mon, Jay –"

"You're staying here," Jared growls. "I swear I will tie you to the bed if I have to. You're not leaving this bed unless it's to take a shower. With me." Jensen doesn't point out that Jared's headboard is a solid board, no slats to loop a tie around, and no bedposts, either. He's sure Jared would find a way to make his threat come true.

***

Jensen gives him a freebie in the shower – Jared _was_ so nice to let him up for showering, after all – turning around and bracing himself against the wet tiles.

"Oh fuck," Jared says. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, c'mon."

They don't have lube here, and Jensen's not misusing Jared's shower gel for this, so Jared nudges his cock between Jensen's thighs, thrusts up against Jensen's balls. He's got one arm wrapped around Jensen's chest, the other further down, hand working Jensen's cock. Jensen tips his head back onto Jared's shoulder.

"Harder," he whispers, and Jared tightens his fist just enough. Jensen wonders when they became so good at reading each other, at knowing each other inside out. Then he comes in a hot burst, and his thighs get a lot slicker as Jared shudders with him.

***

Jared thumbs through the booklet with a slight frown then lets out a low whistle. "Why, Jensen, I had no idea you went for all that. I don't think I've got a dildo here, though."

Jensen coughs. "Uh. We don't really have to do all of them."

Jared looks at him from under his lashes, a picture of corrupted innocence. "And pass up the chance to see you begging for my dick because all I'm giving you is a piece of rubber? No way. I'm sure Megan hasn't got a present for me yet, she can get me one."

"You wanna scar her for life?"

"She'll live." Jared goes a few pages back. "How about this one, then?"

***

"Gonna, uh, fuck you till you can't walk straight. Um. Get my cock so far into you that – fuck." Jensen's face is burning hotter than ever, he can feel the flush spreading down his neck toward his collarbones.

"That...?" Jared prompts with a grin. He's lying on his side, propped up on one elbow, and doesn't look the slightest bit turned on.

"That you can feel it in your... your –" Putting dirty talk on a voucher was the worst idea ever, Jensen sucks at it. "Fuck, Jared, I can't."

"Want me to take over?" Jared leans in close, puts one hand on Jensen's hip and his mouth against Jensen's ear, talking softly. "I'm gonna fuck you later. Gonna lick you open first, get you on your belly and spread you out for me. I know how much you love my tongue in you, so I'm gonna take my time, make you loose and wet and ready. And then, when you can't think straight anymore, when you're just whimpering for my cock, I'll push in, slow and deep, so far that you won't be able to feel anything but me inside you. Fuck into you until you're screaming, begging me to let you come."

Jensen's eyes are squeezed closed, face hiding in Jared's neck as he swallows hard. "Oh fuck."

***

"You like that?" Jared's voice is soft, but there is nothing soft about what he's doing, scraping his teeth over the inside of Jensen's thigh. Technically Jared has it turned all around again, but Jared's mouth is a thing made in heaven, and Jensen would be a moron to complain about it.

"You know I do, Jay, _oh_." Jensen palms the back of Jared's neck, knots his fingers in Jared's hair to keep it out of his face so he can watch Jared go down on him, inch by inch. Sometimes he misses the hesitant touching of the first few times, learning what they liked, but this is good, too; Jared knows what Jensen wants, what he needs, and he gives it to him, no holds barred and no questions asked.

***

Jensen wakes up from his afternoon nap to Jared still sleeping beside him, one arm curled loosely around Jensen's waist. Most people look younger in their sleep, but Jared looks older, wiser, with the dimples smoothed out and the ever-present smile missing. Jensen traces the shape of his mouth with a finger, and Jared twitches, scrunching up his face like it tickles. Jensen burrows closer to Jared's side so they're sharing the same pillow, noses almost touching, and closes his eyes again.

***

"What are you wearing?"

"You know what I'm wearing, Jared."

"Indulge me."

"Fine." Jensen huffs. "I'm wearing my candy cane boxers and a Sam Winchester shirt."

"No, you're not!" Jared cries. Jensen can hear the faint echo in his other ear. "You're na— Okay. So, if I were there, I'd raise your shirt over your head real slow."

"You are there, Jared, you just need to come back to the bedroom."

"Jensen!"

"All right. Easy there, cowboy. Shirt's off, what's next?"

"Really sexy, Jen."

"Come back here and make it sexy."

Now Jared huffs, annoyed. "What part of phone sex aren't you getting, Jensen?"

"The part where the two people with the phones are only a couple of feet away from each other. Save that one for another time, Jared, and come here and fuck me already." Jensen hangs up and waits for the sound of feet padding over the floor.

***

"Pizza?" Jared asks.

Jensen shrugs. "I dunno. Maybe –"

"Still not letting you near the rice."

They already had yesterday's leftovers for lunch, but hell, it's not like Jensen couldn't eat pizza every day for the rest of his life if he had to. "Okay, sure. But no onions this time."

Jared cackles as he gets up.

"I'm serious, Jay!"

***

**Sunday**  


Jared kisses him awake. Jensen nearly flails and pushes him back, since there's _something in his face_ – and he's had Harley or Sadie licking him in the morning one too many times – before it registers that it's Jared's hands holding his face, Jared's lips gentle on his. Jensen opens his mouth and they spend a few moments just enjoying this: kissing without being in a hurry, nobody knocking on the door demanding they turn up on set _right now_ , no dogs to break them up, warm and safe under the thick comforter.

Jared's smiling at him when Jensen opens his eyes. "Hey. Ready for day three?" How Jensen got stuck with a guy who's sweet and charming one moment and has the patience of a sexually deprived teenager the next, he has no idea. He loves it.

***

In the middle of what's becoming yet another fantastic handjob from Jared, Jared suddenly takes his hand away, leaving Jensen to curse and swat weakly at him.

"No," Jared says firmly, then takes Jensen's hand and wraps it around Jensen's own cock. "I wanna watch you."

"Jared –"

"Show me how you do it."

Jensen starts stroking hesitantly, biting his lip, but as he sees Jared watching, sees how hard Jared is himself, he speeds it up, twisting strokes and the random passes over the head that he likes.

It's not like Jensen spontaneously stopped masturbating when the thing with Jared started – Jared isn't _always_ around – but he's never done it for an audience. When Jensen wrote the voucher, he didn't know it would feel... like _this_. Like every nerve is on fire, every part of his body sparking to life as Jared's eyes sweep over him. Jensen's fingers are shaking as he jerks himself, sweat breaks out all over his skin, he can feel the sheets stick to his back. They'll have to change them – again – when he's done, the fourth time by now.

"That's it, c'mon," Jared says quietly, and Jensen's helpless, can only watch as he shoots over his fingers and stomach.

***

"No. Absolutely not."

"Jared."

"I said I will not let you out of this bed." Jared's got one leg slung around Jensen's leg, one hand holding onto Jensen's hand, fingers entwined, as if he's afraid Jensen will jump and run any minute.

"I have to pack –"

"You can borrow some of my stuff. Hell, you probably left enough shirts of yours here, anyway."

"What about Mac's present?" Jensen argues. "It's still at my place. You want me to fly home and not have a Christmas present for my only sister?"

Jared chews on his lip. "Okay. I'll go."

"C'mon, that's ridicu—"

"Not. Leaving this bed."

Jensen rolls onto his back with a deep sigh. "Fine. You go, I'll stay here."

Jared's dressed and almost out the door, clutching the list of things to pack Jensen wrote for him when Jensen asks, "Hey, what if I have to pee?"

Jared considers it for a second. "Then you go and come straight back. If you're not right where you are now when I come home, I'll skip forward a few pages and make you very sorry."

***

Jared calls when he can't find Jensen's brown sweater, and they end up redeeming that one voucher after all.

***

"I want to do this one," Jared says.

Jensen looks at the booklet between them, open at the page that entitles Jared to leave marks on Jensen, scratches, bruises, bites, anywhere he wants. "Jay," Jensen says softly.

"I know I can't, not now, but I still want to."

"Maybe just –"

"– one?" Jared finishes for him. He drags his fingertips over Jensen's hip. "Here? Nobody'd see it."

"Yeah."

"Okay." Jared kisses him, then moves down slowly, licking over Jensen's chest. Jensen holds still as Jared sucks a hickey into his skin, thinking of how Jared already left his mark on Jensen, inside and out.

***

There's always this one moment with Jared inside him where Jensen holds his breath. Where he settles back on Jared's lap and everything comes together, slips into place and just _fits_.

"Too much?" Jared mutters against his neck.

Jensen shakes his head. "Keep going."

Jared's thrusts are slow, unhurried, as if they have all the time in the world. Jensen's plane is leaving in a couple of hours, but right now it's just them, the bed, the covers bunching under their knees, and the blanket around Jared's shoulders that Jensen's holding closed in front of himself. He doesn't even mind that his own dick is lying hard against his thigh, untouched – feeling Jared move inside him is enough to make his breath catch in his throat and his heart pound in his chest. He grips the blanket in one hand and grabs for Jared's wrist, locking their hands on his chest.

"Jen," Jared whispers, mouthing along Jensen's shoulders.

It doesn't matter that this is Jared's present, when Jensen turns his head and catches Jared's mouth in a kiss as he comes. It's Jensen who's truly gifted, because he can have this, for free, any day he wants.

***

They say goodbye at the door.

"You know I'm gonna spend the next few days celebrating my freedom, right?" Jensen asks.

"Oh, shut up, you'll be jerking off again thinking about me by Tuesday anyway."

"Sure." Jensen leans up for a quick goodbye kiss. "You're still coming up in a week, right?"

"Of course."

Jensen hefts his bag onto his shoulder, one hand already on the door handle, when Jared waves a voucher under his nose.

"Jared, I need to go, really, taxi's waiting, we don't have time for –" Jensen pauses as Jared holds the voucher up with both hands so Jensen can read it. "Oh."

"Very clever, Jen, sticking it at the back between all the ones that I will never ever redeem – you have such a gross imagination, by the way."

"Jared, I – Now?"

"Voucher says you have to say it. Out loud."

"Jay." Jensen can feel himself blush. Christ. He doesn't know why he's so embarrassed about saying it. It's not like it isn't true.

"Right now." Jared crosses his arms over his chest. He's shivering, having only put on an old pair of sweatpants. His hair is damp and unruly from their shower, curling around his face. He's more beautiful than Jensen's ever seen him, and it hurts to leave him, if only for a week.

"I love you."

 

The End


End file.
